In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. Thus, telecommunication devices, referred to herein as mobile devices, are often used in multiple contexts. In addition to the new features provided by the telecommunication devices, users of such telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone.
People often wish to keep track of various “objects” such as, for example, children, pets and portable electronic devices. Likewise, it can be desirable to keep track of “very important people” (VIPs) such as professional athletes, entertainers, politicians, etc. However, keeping track of such objects can be difficult and expensive.